Daphne's World
by Dana The Confused
Summary: Daphne Greengrass is making her annual trip to Hogwarts for her 6th year.


The Crimson Scarlet train of the Hogwarts Express arrived to a halt at platform 9 ¾, the annual trip to Hogwarts was about to go under way. Daphne a Slytherin princess stepped onto the platform with grace and pride. Miss. Greengrass looked around the aging station, the bricks becoming rough and tasteless. Daphne decided aging was not a good thinking for anything even a building, unless re-constructive work was to be done. The blonde hair of this newly aged sixteen year-old cascaded down her back finding its middle. The ends trimmed to perfection, and straight as pokers. Daphne Greengrass was a superficial, snobbish brat that wished to have one boy all to herself and that boy just stepped onto the platform.  
  
His hair this year not slicked back, but left to float as it pleased, scruffy and free though is bleached blonde natural look still remanded. His aunt kissing him good bye, of course he then tried to dodge each one, and the look in his eye said he wished his father and mother here rather than, imprisoned. He final got away and headed over to his cronies, Goyle and Crabbe and he waved at his love Pansy or whom Daphne thought was his love. Daphne became frustrated for he didn't say hi, she was even in her best outfit a dashing dark forest green dress to her knees. But just as the thoughts of rage entered her head, Draco that boy of her dreams walked up to her and spoke. "Looking good this year Greengrass." Daphne almost melted inside, she smiled her sexy, ain't going to get this smile, that really said come get me. "Not to bad yourself Malfoy." Was that all she could think to say, she felt like hitting herself in the head.  
  
Final aboard the train Miss. Greengrass found an empty compartment, which she knew, would soon fill with Slytherins she hadn't seen all summer. Though to her surprise Draco entered without a crony in site, she smiled inside but outside she looked at him without emotion. "Hello, Draco where are your cronies?" She chuckled as she looked at him, what would he say or do? With that she watched him lock the compartment door and sit down next to her. "Just want to speak to you, I wish to speak with you alone. is that alright my Queen?" Daphne laughed at the queen comment, but a cute flirty laugh she always used when around Draco. "It's fine with me, but just what about?" She edged towards him a bit, she felt her own heart beating as if it were out of her chest for all to see. For Draco to see her nerves on high was horrible, which made things worse for her nerves, but great for her mind he wrapped and arm around her shoulder taking her into a half embrace. As he did this his hand moved slightly father in almost touching her were no many had before, he gave her a smile and let her go. Daphne's heart stopped racing, her mind lowered and she smiled at him. "What is it Draco what gem do you have to share with me?" Draco slyly smiled, ran his hand through his hair and got ready to speak words that would change Daphne's life forever. "I just wanted to say, that you are someone I have to." Just then a banging was heard on the door it was Pansy the thumping and squeaking voice could be heard. "Draco my love open the god damned door I want to be with you, and who is in there with you, is that whore Daphne?" The moment was gone, and it was time for Pansy to enter and wreck whatever was going to happen.  
  
Daphne's hair was tousled a bit from his arm swiftly coming off her shoulder to let in the bloody gal named Pansy. Ever since the Yule Ball fourth year she had never liked Pansy, for Pansy knew her feelings for Draco for they use to be best of friends. Daphne smiled slyly and watched Pansy sit across from Draco, but Daphne still stayed where she was, close to Draco almost his hand touching hers. Pansy watched them, making ever move them made. She was furious, rage going inside her it could be seen just by her eyes. Though Daphne and Draco made pleasant conversation Pansy didn't add to it.  
  
Hours later the train lurched to a stop, and all the students started to file out and smiled brightly greeting each other. The all found the horseless carriages, Draco and Daphne in one, Pansy, Tracy and Draco Cronies in another. Then the carriages started to move, sending them back to Hogwarts for another year, she smiled as Draco lended in and kisses her. A few minutes of bliss happened and then the carriage came to the stop and they jumped out as if nothing happened.  
  
Each and every student climbed the stone steps, and headed to the great hall for the sorting ceremony. 


End file.
